Next Contestant
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: A contest. Two sets of prompts. Look inside fic for info.
1. Rules & Prompts

Hello, this is Sam, X3!

Well, nicknamed anyways.

I have come forth with you for a contest thingeh, 'cause I wanted to do it. But I'm not gonna be your judge, 'cause I suck at being a judge. Actualleh, Imma post the contest entries here, of course, they're not gonna be mah entries, XD! You guys are the readers & you guys are gonna tell meh which is the best. This is just something I did for fun, from boredom, so yeah, no pressure. Wait, by saying that, did I add more pressure or not? I'm SO confused.

_Rules:_

1. Fic must be slash &/or femslash.

2. Must be circled around a prompt (see below for prompts).

3. A one-shot, can be as long as 10,000 or as short as 50 words, X3!

4. I feel weird just having 3 rules.

5. I feel weird just having 4 rules.

6. Forget it…

**Cheesy Romance Prompts:**

_1. Rain Romance_

_2. Lustful Wishes_

_3. Pregnancy _

_4. Lipstick Stains_

_5. Teddy Bears_

_6. Heart Cookies_

_7. Emerald Ring_

_8. Bleeding Love_

_9. Sacred Bond_

_10. A Parade Of Hearts_

_11. Possession_

_12. Angel Of Mine_

_13. Precious _

_14. Do Not Disturb_

_15. Belong To You_

**Friendship/Childhood Prompts:**

_1. First Kiss_

_2. Boy On the Swing Set_

_3. Stage Fright_

_4. Preschool Promises_

_5. A, B, C_

_6. Tattoo_

_7. Best Friends_

_8. Brokenhearted_

_9. He Lies_

_10. The Diary_

_11. Links In Chain_

_12. Chemistry_

_13. Chained Reactions_

_14. Scar_

_15. College_

Those are weird prompts, XD! But I wanted to so bad. I know I'm weird for doing this but hey, I want to do this. You know me, when I want to do something, I do it. Okay, enough of my rambling.

If you want to enter this thingeh _(I doubt you will though),_ just fill this out:

Title: _(you can keep the title of prompt)_  
Rated: _(I like to know, XD!)_  
Summary: _(basic summary/include pairing)_  
Genre: _(well, genre.)_

Basically, just fill out the things I do in the beginning of any fic I write, X3! By the way, PM if you're over with this thingeh. They're no time limit or anything but if you post it at Valentine's Day…X3! XD!

X Sam.


	2. TheMizMagnet: Entry: Angel Of Mine

**Entry by _TheMizMagnet_. Definitely _not _written by meh. --read this, XD! The entry is gorgeous, XD! Weird fact: her fic is exactly 777 words. XD! Wow. That's freakeh. How I notice the weirdest things, X3!**

**

* * *

**

Title: Angel of Mine  
Rated: +18  
Summary: He was my everything, and now I had to learn how to get along without him... (Pairing: Phil/Jeff)  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

I sat in the middle of the living room floor, a place I had sat so many times before. I still wore the black tux on my frame from the dreadful event earlier in the day. How I had kept it together to go to that wretched event, where my heart and soul were forever locked behind a box and tucked deep away where I could never get to them again, I had no idea. But now, now it was all falling apart again.

I brought the bottle to my lips, taking a drink of the burning amber liquid. It burned my throat, something that helped to take the burn off my heart. We had been together, and so close, for so long… I had stopped drinking, stopped smoking, stopped all that crap, just to see his smile. Before, he would look at me, but not with that smile that warmed my insides. He gave me a smile, one that was sad, but lacked his hope. But now, the smiles I had gotten before he left me… They were beautiful, revealing to me his soul, his beautiful, perfect, flawless soul.

I gripped the bottle and managed to stand up, sniffing as I felt mucus trail from my nose toward my lip. I gave up, wiping the back of my black tuxedo jacket sleeve against my face to clear the dripping snot. My head was pounding, more from the tears that had been shed than from the whiskey in my hand. I stumbled through the house, intentionally knocking pictures off the wall. I ignored the sound of the glass breaking as they slammed onto the ground. The shatter was too symbolic to me of my own heart, lying in pieces in that casket.

A sob broke from my throat, causing me to trip and fall against the stairs, the harsh wood digging into my back. I didn't care. Phil was dead. I didn't even care how he died, just that he had. He had been ripped from me, and I was now left with nothing more than these shattered glass photos that would only serve as a bittersweet reminder of the life I used to live.

I stared absently at the bottle in my hand, noticing that from the time I returned to this empty monument that stood as a painful reminder that I once loved, laughed, and lived, to just that moment, I had nearly depleted the entire thing. I wondered absently if this feeling was what Phil tried so hard to get people to ditch. The dependency on alcohol to allow a person to get through the tough moments.

Without warning, I bellowed my outrage, throwing the bottle across the hall, hearing it shatter against the linen closet door that was at the end of the hallway. I leaned forward, my head rubbing against the unforgiving fibers of the carpet.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Phil…" I sobbed, my heart breaking into even more pieces, as though that were possible. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough… to be like you. I'm sorry that I can't stay strong for you… I'm sorry you had to go, and I didn't… I'm sorry I'm so weak… I love you Phil…."

I felt the house grow warm. Not an uncomfortable warmth that people tried to get rid of, but a forgiving, loving warmth. I looked up, my tear-filled eyes catching a light. I gasped in surprise, nearly choking on another sob.

"Phil…?"

My angel… My angel came to save me…

"Save me… Angel of mine…"

* * *

**Okay. First entry. X3! YAY!**

**X Sam.**


	3. KimberAnnBRAND: Entry: Best Friends

**Entry by _KimberAnnBRAND_. X3! It's adwoable! She also hit mah weak spot, putting Cody in this, XD!**

* * *

Title: Tech Time With Randy ft Legacy  
Rated: K+  
Summary:Randy decides to see what Ted and Cody like so much about playing video-games, and ends up getting seriously schooled.  
Genre: Humour/Friendship

* * *

Randy mashed the buttons on his xbox controller, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. He glanced over at Cody, who was staring at the TV screen so hard that the Viper feared it might burst into flames.

He wasn't sure how the boy could be so intense over 'Castle Crashers'. Frowning he quickly guided his character (a level 15... knight-thing? Randy wasn't entirely sure, it just looked the most normal) following Ted's king and Cody's Polar Bear. Boy, how many times in his life could he say that he was following a King and a Polar Bear?

_'Hopefully not many..' _Randy thought, glaring at the screen as one of the... enemies killed him.. again.

"Goddamnit Randy!" Cody screeched, casusing Randy and Ted to jump. "How effing hard is it to just NOT DIE! Heck, I'm not even asking for you to play well, 'cause god knows you can't! I'm just asking for you to NOT DIE! Do you know how annoying it is to keep reviving you? Use your health potions, get Ted to heal you, JUST DON'T DIE!"

"Wait." Randy said, tapping his chin as he paused the game. "There's health potions?"

Cody's eyes nearly popped out of his head. For a second the hotel room was completely silent, then Cody let out an ear-piercing scream, before throwing his controller at Randy's head. A string of profanities followed.

"Whoah- Whoah!" Ted grabbed onto Cody's shoulders, trying to make the younger man calm down. "Stop it dude! At least stop swearing so much! C'mon, Randy's never played before!"

Meanwhile Randy rubbed the spot on his head where Cody's controller had hit. Frowning at the other members of Legacy he unpaused the game, determined to try again (this time using Cody's bear) After a few minutes of tuning out his friends Randy had, by some stroke of luck, beaten the horde of enemies and the boss that followed.

"Hey guys," The Viper waved his hands around. "I beat it." He pointed to the screen before tossing Cody's controller back to him, landing it in the brunette's lap.

"Oh!" Cody said, his screams suddenly stopping. "Let's go to the next stage then, but first I need more sandwiches..."

Ted stared in amazement at his friends before letting out a little chuckle. Best friends weren't supposed to make sense, right?

**

* * *

****You guys took it to heart when I said I'd like you to post this on VDay. XD! By the way, she used the prompt: _best friends_, XD! You guys do know that you don't need to use the prompt for a title, right-o? XP!**

**X Sam.**


	4. captaindynamite: Entry: Heart Cookies

**Entry by _captaindynamite_.**

* * *

Title: Heart Cookies  
Rated: T  
Summary: A basic day of baking cookies leads to something more for two friends. Adam/Jason  
Genre: Humor/Romance

* * *

The bright sunlight danced through the window, bouncing off of the various bowls and cups that were scattered on the counter. A blond haired man stood in front of the bowls and cups, a bright blue apron tied tightly around his waist. He bounced from one foot to the other as he scanned over the counter, making sure he had everything that he needed.

Then, when he was satisfied, he turned and bounced out of the room, making his way down the hall to the bedroom. With a soft creak, he opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed, diving onto it when he was close enough. He crawled up the bed and straddled the waist of the person in the bed. He pulled down the covers from their face and grinned at the peaceful look on their face.

"Adammmmm!" he whined suddenly, poking Adam's face. Adam shifted slightly underneath him, but didn't wake up. He pouted and started bouncing again, poking Adam repeatedly in the face.

"Adammmmmmmm!" he whined louder, bouncing harder on top of him. Adam opened his eyes and threw his hands out, grasping the man tightly around his waist to make him stop bouncing.

"Jay, babe, what's the meaning of waking me up so early?" he asked, yawning as he looked up into the bright eyes of his lover and best friend. A soft laugh arose from Jason's lips as he shook his head.

"Don't tell me you forgot? We always bake cookies on Valentine's day," he answered, climbing off of Adam, much to the dislike of the other man. Adam rolled his eyes playfully at him, and climbed out of bed, staggering as his feet tried to hold him.

"Come on!" said Jason eagerly, grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Jay babe, can't I at least get dressed?" whined Adam, trying to pull Jason back towards the bedroom. Jason shook his head, pulling Adam into the kitchen and turning to face him. "Fine, but at least give me an apron so I don't burn myself."

Jason walked over to the cabinet and pulled out another apron, tossing it over his head to Adam. He then turned and began looking over the recipe when he heard a muffled groan from his side. He turned his head, and had to suppress a giggle when he saw the apron lying haphazardly on Adam's face.

"Come on Addy, this isn't the time for playing around, it's time for baking!" said Jason, walking over and pulling the apron off of Adam. He then proceeded to tie it around Adam's waist, and then went back to what he was doing.

The hours began to tick away as they began making their cookies. Jason had decided to make sugar cookies this year, and Adam was more than glad to have something to make his lover even more hyper than before.

"Don't they look good?" asked Jason as he stared through the window in the oven door to where the cookies were baking.

"They're not the only thing," answered Adam with a smirk. Jason turned and looked over at Adam, smiling brightly. He walked over to the older man, but quickly turned away from him, hiding the smirk that rose to his own lips when he saw the pout on Adam's face. He walked over to the bowl of extra flour and picked it up, and then with a quick turn he threw the flour at Adam, laughing loudly at his now white lover.

"Oh you're dead," said Adam with a smirk. Jason gasped loudly then turned and ran away from Adam, but ended up trapped in a corner of their now dirty kitchen. Adam smirked even more devilishly at Jason, now holding a large bowl of sugar in his own hands. He then threw the bowl at Jason, laughing as the sugar covered Jason's body.

"Yummy!" said Jason, licking some of the sugar off of his hand. Adam shook his head, sending some of the flour from his hair all over the room. He walked over to Jason, placing his hands on the younger man's hips. He then leaned down and began to lick the sugar off of Jason's face.

"That tickles," said Jason with a giggle, closing his eyes as he felt Adam's tongue travel a course over his face.

A loud ding echoed throughout the kitchen, and Jason flew out of Adam's grip. He walked over to the oven and pulled out the cookie tray, breathing in the sweet smell as he placed the tray down on a cooling rack. He then turned to the oven and began to shut the door, but accidentally touched the hot door, burning his fingers.

"OW!" shouted Jason, jumping back from the door. Adam dropped the towel he was using to clean himself and hurried over to Jason's side, frowning at the tears in Jason's eyes. "I burned myself Addy," he whined softly, holding the fingers towards Adam. Adam frowned even more and took his hand gently in his own, then led him over to the sink, placing the fingers underneath the cold water.

"Better?" asked Adam once Jason finished drying his fingers. Jason nodded, smiling at Adam. Adam grinned and walked over to him, taking the fingers and placing a series of soft, gentle kisses on them, electing a giggle from Jason.

"Come on Addy, let's decorate the cookies," said Jason, pulling away and walking over to the large collection of icing and sprinkles they had laid out on the counter. Jason laughed softly as he began to pour bright green and pink sprinkles on one of the cookies, and then did his best to spell out Addy with the icing.

Adam, on the other hand, huddled over his own cookie, pouring a slight amount of blue sprinkles onto the cookie before picking up a packet of red icing. He then began to spell something out on the cookie, before turning to Jason, clearing his throat as he did. Curious, Jason spun around, grinning brightly at Adam. Adam smiled back at him and showed him the cookie with "I love you" written across it in messy red icing.

"Aw, I love you too!" said Jason, bouncing over and throwing himself into Adam's arms. He kissed him lightly before pulling back and getting the cookie he had made for Adam, handing it to him. Adam smiled brightly at Jason, placing both cookies down on a nearby plate. He pulled Jason back over to him and kissed him once more, his hands rubbing Jason's hips softly.

Jason pulled back and looked up at Adam, raising an eyebrow at the laughs that spewed from the older man's lips. He pouted, not sure why Adam was laughing before he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Oh babe, your lips are covered with flour," said Adam with a laugh, leaning down and licking the flour off of Jason's lips. Jason laughed softly, looking up at Adam.

"Well at least it's only my lips and not my entire body," he said with a grin, waving a hand to Adam's still flour covered body. Adam growled playfully, and picked Jason up, making the younger man wrap his legs around Adam's waist.

"I think it's time I go get cleaned up and you can help me," growled Adam, smirking at the bright sparkle in Jason's eyes as he walked them back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them with a soft click. They didn't care about the cookies outside in the dirty kitchen; all they cared about now was spending time together, just like two lovers should.

* * *

**X Sam.**


	5. LightLifeHardy: Entry: Boy On The Swing

**Entry by _LightLifeHardy_. Prompt is _'Boy on the Swing Set'_. X3!**

* * *

Title: It's Valentine's Day, Silly!  
Rated: T  
Summary: Matt loves Valentines' Day and spreading the love can't hurt. Matt/Jericho.  
Genre: Romance/Friendship

* * *

There he was alone. He had just asked the girl of his dreams to be his Valentine. Trish took one look at him and laughed, and laughed, while telling him girls don't like wannabe rockstars. He should have known that she would say something like that, but, love is truly blind to one Chris Jericho. Now, he is sitting on a swing in the park with a box of chocolates and a broken heart.

"Who needs her anyways. She is a bitch." He said to himself out loud.

"Uh, she's a rabbit, not a dog and she just wanted some grass." Chris looked up to find Matt Hardy standing there with a white and black bunny in his arms. Matt's smile faded when he saw Chris' eyes were puffy and red. He put the rabbit down and took a seat next to Chris on a swing.

"Why the long face? I was just joking."

"It's not that."

"Who is the bitch you were talking about?"

"That slut."

"…Maria?"

"Trish."

"Oh…" Matt replied swinging a little.

"I went to give her candy and ask her to be my valentine, but, she made fun of me and walked away."

"Well, she's a bitch, anyways. Anyone would die to be your valentine, Chris." Matt said smiling towards him. Chris smiled back and looked down.

"At least you have someone."

"Who? Jeff? At 12, this just gives him an excuse to give me candy." Chris laughed and looked at the bunny.

"And the rabbit…?"

"My dad gave it to me when he found out I would be alone today. 'Here is your girlfriend for the day Matt' seriously my dad scares me."

"He does know you're gay right?"

"Last time I knew of yep, he knows."

"Time for a reminder, Matt." Matt hit Chris on the arm playfully.

"I'll keep it in mind."

Chris looked at Matt again. "What happen to lover boy?"

"Bastard left me for Cena."

"Montel? No way." Chris was shocked. He and everyone else thought that Matt and Montel would last but, with this news guess not.

"He loves someone more than me. I'm mad as hell he left me but, I love him and wish the best for him." Matt looked over to Chris and smiled.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Chris." Matt said getting off the swing and giving him a card from his pocket. He picked up the bunny, who still had grass in her mouth, and walked off. Chris watched him walk away before opening the card.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_You're a ten out of ten,_

_And I Heart You._

_Happy Valentines' Day._

Chris stared at the card for a while. He looked down to where it said _Love, Matt_ and smiled. He got up from the swing to find Matt.

To give him his heart and chocolates of course.

* * *

**X Sam.**


	6. TheMizMagnet: Entry: Lipstick Stains

**Entry by _TheMizMagnet._**

* * *

Title: Lipstick Stains  
Rated: M  
Summary: Lipstick stains on his t-shirt, perfume on his coat. Things weren't what they used to be... (Pairing: Mark/Jeff)  
Genre: Romance/Drama

* * *

It had been months since they last spoken to one another. The night of the Cage Match with CM Punk had been the last night. It had been Mark's last chance to beg Jeff not to do it, not to go through it. However, Jeff had just looked at him, his expression loving and heartbroken at the same time beneath the face paint. He had taken a breath, kissed Mark's cheek, and walked to gorilla position anyway. Mark watched as he fought, knowing what the end result of the match would be. Not only did Vince want it that way, but Jeff's heart hadn't been in wrestling lately anyway…

Mark had tried to wait for Jeff after the match, lingering backstage. However, before Jeff could make it backstage, Matt approached the Deadman. A sad smile rested on the darker Hardy's lips before he shook his head.

"No, Mark…" he had said, looking up at him. "He… He doesn't' really want to see you."

The words were all that Mark needed to hear. He had walked away that night, away from the ring, the arena, from all of it. But the one thing that he felt, deep in his heart, he wouldn't be returning to, was Jeff.

Now, however, nothing had changed. Jeff had cut his hair, had gone to TNA, if rumors were to be believed. He had, according to Matt, been resigned to wrestle with TNA because it kept him away from WWE, from the friends he made, the memories he savored, from the man he still loved. However, he hadn't been seeing anyone else. Not even that flexible poster boy for the 'E's opposition, AJ Styles. No, Jeff had been alone, a real spinster. Had the situation not been what it was, the thought would have made Mark laugh.

However, it was inevitable that these two paths would once again cross. After all, Matt had a Christmas Bash he threw every year. Not only that, but while they had been together, Jeff had introduced the Phenom to Legend, and they had been fast friends. And so, just weeks before said bash was to be thrown, Mark got a phone call.

"Hello?" he gruffly grumbled into the phone.

"Mark! How are ya?" A southern accent greeted him on the other end. It wasn't the voice he wanted, but it was a close enough second, he supposed. Better than hearing from Matt once again.

"Legend, nice to hear from you," Mark replied in his deep timbre. He really preferred not to answer how he was feeling. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Matthew's throwing his Christmas shindig, and I wanted to give you an invite. Jeffrey's going to be there, but you don't need to be spendin' Christmas alone, Mark." The fatherly tone on the other end got to Mark, but he merely sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"What makes you think I'm going to spend it alone?" Mark replied, already knowing that he had been planning on spending it with a couple of beers.

"Because Matthew heard that Jeffrey was going to."

That threw Mark off. There was silence, both men listening to the other line for some sign of surrender. Mark should have known that Gil, the man who had two extremely active children, wasn't going to surrender first. Mark sighed.

"This is thrown in his BCR Dome, right?" Mark asked.

"Yep. That's the one," Gil replied. Mark ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Alright, Gil. I'll see what I can do," he said. They exchanged good byes, and then hung up. Mark groaned to himself and moved to the fridge, grabbing a beer and wondering, not for the first time that Christmas season, what it was he had gotten himself into.

**LipstickStains  
Matt Hardy's Bad Ass Christmas Bash**

Jeff smiled at the people walking around, taking a pull from the glass bottle in his hand. The beer wasn't what he wanted – it wasn't strong enough. However, he merely laughed and played it up to his friends, keeping a happy face. Shannon stood with Shane Helms, both of them shaking their heads.

"He's miserable," Shannon muttered. Shane nodded.

"Why'd he leave Mark anyway?" Shane asked, looking at his lover. Shannon shrugged, keeping his eyes on Jeff. Neither one was aware of the presence of the very man they were talking about, just within hearing range.

"He told me that Mark was so opposed to him taking a break from the WWE right as Mark came back… Mark tried to tell him that his career could only go back up from where it was, but Jeff just wanted, and needed the break. Jeff said it just wasn't like it should have been." Shane frowned.

"God, so cryptic. It's just like Jeff," he said. Shannon laughed, shrugging.

"Yeah, well."

The two continued to talk, and Mark looked up, looking at his ex. Jeff's hair was shorter, but slicked back as it always seemed to be. The single blond streak running through it was begging to be touched, caressed. Mark shook his head, avoiding the thought. He took a step, when something cold splashed on him.

"Fuck!" he growled, the noise surprisingly soft. He turned his heated gaze to a shorter, but well-muscled man. The man known as Kimo looked… more like he was trying not to laugh rather than apologetic.

"Sorry, Mark! Let me get you a different shirt," Kimo said, grinning. Mark felt like choke-slamming him to hell and back, but he was dragged off by Kimo, who was accompanied a moment later by Matt, whose lips were a little redder than usual. Kimo looked at him.

"Dude, really?" Kimo asked. Matt sent him a glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Clutter," Matt snapped. "It wouldn't come off."

Kimo merely laughed, and the two of them pulled off Mark's coat, forcing him to remove the shirt he had been wearing for a white t-shirt. It had no design, was just a regular white t-shirt, but it fit snugly across Mark's muscles. He growled at Matt, who started to tuck it into his shirt, and the elder Hardy snapped his hands back, holding them up defensively. During this time, Kimo had his back turned to the Phenom, and had, unbeknownst to the Deadman, sprayed the leather jacket with a subtle, yet sweet perfume. Mark snatched it when Kimo offered it to him, slipping it back on, feeling a bit better.

"Don't touch me again, Kimo," Mark growled, pushing his way away from them. Matt and Kimo, however, just bumped their fists together.

"Let the games begin," Kimo said. Matt snickered as Mark made his way through the crowd, heading right for Jeff.

Almost immediately, Jeff felt the laugh he just released stop in its tracks. His former Hardy Show cast member, Yuk, froze, and Jeff turned around, immediately having to raise his gaze to a familiar face. Yuk muttered an excuse and walked away, probably to go find his girlfriend. However, Jeff never heard him as he looked at the face of Mark. Before Jeff could say anything, however, Mark had pulled him in close to the leather jacket he wore, a warm embrace neither one had been aware they needed. Jeff gasped softly, then gave in, closing his eyes and embracing Mark, inhaling the man's familiar-

Jeff pulled back abruptly, green eyes moving to the jacket he wore. The scent clinging to it had stung his nose, a sickly sweet scent. He started to look up at Mark, only to see a small red stain near the collar. Jeff's eyes narrowed angrily, and he yanked Mark down closer, turning the collar of the t-shirt over, where a full lipstick stain, a kiss shape, could be seen. Jeff looked at Mark, eyes blazing, before he turned, walking away.

Mark was furious. He couldn't just hug him back, and then expect to walk away looking furious. Mark stormed after Jeff, unaware of the way the party had frozen. They walked out of the BCR Dome, and into Matt's house. Jeff managed to get in through the door before Mark grabbed his arm, spinning the younger Hardy and then pinning him to the wall. Jeff struggled, but Mark moved forward, his hands framing Jeff's face, creating a barrier Jeff couldn't get away from. Jeff met Mark's eyes, two steel gazes locking.

"What the fuck is yer problem, boy?" Mark growled. Jeff tried to ignore the shivers it sent up his spine.

"Who the hell is she?!" Jeff asked. Mark's anger settled into confusion. Jeff rolled his eyes and he gripped the white t-shirt, pulling it away from Mark's torso. Mark heard the fabric tear as Jeff held the collar up to Mark's face. Mark grabbed the collar, pulling and ripping it a little more so that he could see it. A red lipstick stain… Mark was going to kill Matt. Jeff wasn't done though. He ripped off Mark's jacket, forcing Mark's arms down. Once they were, Jeff ducked down, moving so that he had more room, flinging Mark's jacket at him hard.

"Huh?! Who is she!"

Mark caught the jacket, growling as the leather material hit him right in the face. He inhaled the scent and felt his temper boil over. Clutter was dead too. Before he could bother answering, Jeff was pushing him against the wall.

"Was she better than me?? Was her pussy as tight as my ass?"

Jeff's hand moved, grabbing Mark's and forcing Mark to touch Jeff's ass in the too-tight blue jeans. Mark felt his body stir, his eyes narrowing in desire. Jeff pulled himself flush against Mark, his voice lowering.

"What about her mouth? Was her mouth half as good as mine? Or was it just a cheap fuck you could get while I wasn't around?"

Jeff then pulled Mark in close, their lips colliding painfully. Teeth clacked before Mark growled, turning them around so that Jeff slammed against the wall. Mark grabbed two handfuls of Jeff's ass, lifting him up. Jeff's body reacted instantly, his legs wrapping around Mark's waist, his hands moving to grab the dark locks of hair. A growl left Jeff as his fingers collided with the rubber band Mark secured his hair with, and he ripped it out. Mark growled before he dominated Jeff's mouth, his tongue forcing its way into the wet warmth. Jeff pulled back, tilting his head back so that it banged against the wall as Mark's lips fastened to his neck. Jeff moaned softly, but his anger was still present.

"Did she react to you like this…?" Jeff gasped as Mark bit down particularly hard on his neck, sucking hard. Mark's hands gripped the bottom of Jeff's shirt and pulling it up over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. Jeff's legs unfastened themselves from Mark's waist and Jeff stood on his own, gripping the bottom of the shirt, yanking it up and tossing it over Mark's head. He ran his lips over the Deadman's chest, tongue coming out and creating a tail of saliva down to Mark's belly button. He placed a kiss to it as angry green eyes gazed upward, swirling in heated rage and lust.

He pulled Mark's pants apart, nearly breaking the zipper as he did, his hand diving into the offending boxers and pulling out the already-hard cock. Mark grunted when Jeff wrapped his lips around that thick length, taking it in his mouth. He twisted his tongue around it, coming back up and licking the underside. His tongue tasted the familiar skin, teasing and sucking on Mark's balls as his hand stroked Mark's cock. He then moved back up to the head of Mark's dick, taking it in his mouth as the barbell through his tongue teased the slit. He cupped Mark's balls, rolling them around in his hand as Mark gripped his hair, now shorter, thrusting into Jeff's mouth. Finally, Mark pulled back, standing Jeff up and ripping off the remainder of both of their clothes. Jeff opened his mouth to ask another question about this mystery woman, but Mark crushed their lips together, effectively silencing Jeff for a moment as he thrust upward, penetrating Jeff's ass without prep.

Jeff screamed, his nails digging into Mark's back hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks in the skin. Mark, however, merely continued to thrust, unable to help himself. The tightness of Jeff's ass hugging his cock was a feeling of homecoming, making him want more and more of it. Jeff moaned, clinging to Mark as Mark fucked him, tearing his ass. Soon, it became easier, blood acing as a lubricant. Neither of them cared, however, and Jeff even fused their lips together again, moaning against Mark's lips as he was fucked. Mark's hand moved, gripping Jeff's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Scream my name, baby… let me hear you… fuck, so tight…" Mark growled in Jeff's ear. Jeff let Mark's name spill from his lips, a whispered pant he couldn't resist. However, Mark didn't like that. He shifted his angle, slamming hard into Jeff's prostate. The desired scream ripped through Jeff, Mark's name bouncing high off the ceiling and walls.

"Fuck… yes, Mark… Fuck me… right there, oh God…!"

Jeff screamed out Mark's name again as he came, his cum splashing into Mark's hand and onto his own torso. Mark growled and managed a few more thrusts before he spilled his seed inside Jeff's ass, the warm feeling seeming to spread through Jeff's entire body. Mark pulled out, easing Jeff back to his feet, holding onto the younger man to prevent him from falling. Jeff looked up at Mark, that heated rage gone from his eyes.

"You… Don't love her, do you?" he asked, his voice soft. Mark shook his head.

"There is no woman. Your brother gave me that shirt. He put the lipstick on it himself. And Kimo put the perfume on my jacket," Mark said. Jeff stared at Mark for a minute before a rather feral growl spilled from him.

"I'm going to kill them… when I can walk," Jeff said. Mark smirked, lifting Jeff's chin and kissing him, much softer and sweeter than before. Jeff moaned softly, kissing him back. The two broke apart and looked at Mark for a moment.

"Though… I guess I could just let them live… You came back," Jeff said. Mark frowned.

"Jeff, I'm not the one that went anywhere…" he said. Jeff sighed, lowering himself to the ground with a wince. Mark sat next to him, absently making note of where their clothes were.

"Mark, I needed the break. I never intended to go to TNA, but after you didn't come or call… I couldn't go back to the WWE. I was scared that you didn't want me, and I couldn't have taken that." Mark frowned.

"Jeff, I was told you didn't want to talk to me. I didn't want you to go, but I understood why you needed the break. I never blamed you for anything," he said. Jeff bit his lip and looked at Mark.

"I never stopped loving you, you know," he said. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I could tell by the jealous frenzy." Jeff laughed for a minute before smirking and leaning his head on Mark's shoulder. "What's that look for, Jeff?"

"Your cum is leaking out of my ass… and it's going to stain Matt's carpet."

Both the Enigma and the Deadman laughed about that for the rest of the night, even after they got back to the party. Every time Matt looked at them, the two of them burst into another round of laughter, confusing the dark haired Hardy even more.

* * *

**X Sam.**


	7. NeroAnne: Entry: Lustful Wishes

**Entry by mah darling, mah snowflake, mah strawberry, _NeroAnne._**

* * *

Title: Lustful Wishes  
Rated: M  
Summary: What a wicked thing to do...to let me dream of you. Hardycest.  
Genre: General/Angst

* * *

Jeff was nuzzled against Matt's chest, their legs entwined on his bed. He had his small hands clenched tightly around Matt's black night-shirt. Jeff frowned a bit, biting at his lower lip. "I don't like her."

Matt's eyes opened and he hummed, raising a hand to run it up Jeff's chin-length hair. "Who, baby?"

"…Amy…"

Matt raised a brow, "Yeah? You liked her just fine yesterday."

Jeff pouted, "But that was before she kissed you."

Ah.

Matt smiled softly, "I won't kiss her anymore, then." He petted Jeff's hair, "Did it bother you?"

"Uh huh."

"How come?" Matt asked, genuinely confused.

"Cuz. Only I can do that to you."

The answer caused Matt to chuckle. Jeff was still such an adorable little baby…he'd just hit thirteen a week ago and he was so innocent. It really was cute.

"We're brothers, Jeff. It's natural for us to do that…"

Jeff's blonde brown furrowed and his eyes looked into Matt's, full of annoyance. "…Her _tongue_ was licking yours."

Matt had to bite back a snicker at the look on Jeff's face. "Well…when two people really love each other…they want to uhm…"

Jeff blinked at him innocently.

"They want to taste each other, sweetheart." Matt patted Jeff's cheek.

Emerald orbs blinked again, "When they love each other only?"

"Mmhmm."

Jeff made a little hum of understanding, watching Matt's eyes slip closed.

"Now, we have school tomorrow and we should go to slee-hmm…"

The soft, clumsy kiss on his mouth caused Matt's eyes to open. He could see the pale cheeks and that Jeff's eyes were closed tightly. Matt let out a surprised squeak when Jeff's tongue shyly traced over his mouth and, confused but certainly not wanting to hurt Jeff, he opened his mouth.

The soft tongue slid inside his mouth, caressing and teasing nervously but determinedly. The sweet taste of the candy Jeff had eaten after dinner was still fresh, the delicious taste of the strawberry starburst invading his senses and causing him to let out a soft moan, his own tongue stroking Jeff's smaller one.

The younger brother gasped in surprise, Matt's tongue pushing his back to slip inside his mouth. Jeff could feel Matt's tongue licking the inside of this mouth, the same thing he'd seen Amy do. He broke away from the kiss, their saliva-stained lips opened to pant.

"Why'd you do that?" Matt whispered, rubbing his thumb over Jeff's bottom lip, wiping off the saliva.

"Cuz I love you," Jeff answered simply. He nuzzled against Matt's neck. "Night big brother."

Matt stared at the ceiling, feeling his hard-on rub against Jeff's thigh. "…Night baby brother."

_**{*Lust*}**_

_-High School-_

"Are you sure you're alright, babe?"

Matt forced himself to grin, running his thumb over Amy's knuckles. "Sure. It's just…" he chuckled, "Jeff did the cutest thing yesterday."

Amy smiled. She adored the baby Hardy. "What'd he do?"

"Well," Matt shook his head, "he saw us make-out."

Amy flushed.

"And he got jealous and told me that only _he_ could kiss me like that," his chuckles started again, "and then he did it."

Amy laughed, "Awe, he's so cute. Too bad you're mine, huh?" she wrapped her hand in his curls and pulled his face closer.

Matt cringed, easing back a bit. "Hehe…sorry about that, I just don't feel comfortable doing it where Jeff can see."

Amy furrowed her brows, "But Jeff isn't here, Matt. He's not even in High school."

"Oh…yeah…" Matt forced himself to kiss back as Amy pressed their mouths together.

How was he supposed to tell his girlfriend that he actually just didn't want to kiss her anymore?

-_That Night; in Matt's room-_

"Hey, Jeffro?"

Jeff looked up from his homework, "Hm?"

"Amy kissed me today."

Jeff frowned, "But why? I told you not to."

"I know, baby…but she's my girlfriend, I kinda have to."

"Why can't I be your girlfriend?" Jeff demanded.

Matt laughed, "Well, first; you'd have to be a girl, Jeffro. Second…we're brothers, baby. It doesn't work that way."

"You said that you only tongue-kiss someone if you love them," Jeff's eyes narrowed, "and you let me kiss you."

"I do love you, Jeff…just not the way you think I should. Like when mommy and daddy loved each other…remember?"

Jeff nodded, eyes going wide in understanding, "Oh, okay." He went back to his coloring.

Matt sighed, leaning back on his bed.

He must have fallen asleep, because a while later, he woke up to Jeff tugging down his zipper. He let out a gasp, "Jeff!"

The blonde smiled at him, "Yes, brother?" he pulled Matt's cock out of his boxers, staring at it with wonder. "It's so big…" he giggled again, "and hairy."

Matt's cheeks tinged, "Jeff…what're you doing?"

"I just want to try what I saw Amy do."

"Excuse me?"

Oh shit…

The blow job Amy had given him in the truck. Shit! Jeff had _seen_ that?

"Jeff, honey, you can't do that."

"But why?"

"It's wrong, sweetheart. We're brothers."

"But we love each other." Jeff pointed out.

…Well, he had a point.

"Wait, Jeff, you…shit…" Matt's eyes closed, his lower lip caught in between his teeth.

Jeff's small mouth wrapped around the thick head, suckling softly. His fingers moved to play with the dark pubes, stroking them gently and moving his head up and down. His mouth was too small, he couldn't take more than half the head in his mouth, but it felt incredible.

Matt grunted, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. He panted against his palm, feeling Jeff try to take him deeper only resulting in Jeff to gag. "Hey, easy…"

Jeff pouted, his mouth wet from saliva, "but Amy took _this_ much," he demonstrated by gripping half of Matt's base with his hand, "down her mouth."

"Her mouth is fatter than yours," Matt said breathlessly. "It's natural."

"I still wanna try." Jeff lowered his head again, coughing a bit, but finally getting the whole head and about an inch down his throat.

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Matt whispered. It was so hot in there…so tight and wet. "Jeff, get off…"

Jeff pulled away, confused and a bit hurt. Before he could ask if he did it right, his mouth and chin were hit with something white and warm.

Matt grunted loudly, clenching his fist against his sheets. His cock continued to jerk and spasm, burst after burst of cum flying out of the slit to land on Jeff's form. Weakly, he opened his eyes, watching Jeff lick his lips.

"…Sorry."

Jeff smiled, "It's yummy…now I see why Amy does it." Suddenly, his tone went high-pitched.

"Matty? Matt? _Matt_? Matthew!!"

Matt jerked awake, eyes widening. He stared over at Jeff, who was frowning at him from the floor of his room.

"You're supposed to help me with my homework," Jeff whined. "You know I hate math."

Matt gasped, looking down at his pants.

Buttoned, zipped…perfect.

But then…

Matt cradled his face in his hands.

He'd dreamt of his brother…his innocent, thirteen-year-old _baby_ brother giving him a blow job. A great one, at that.

"Maaatt," Jeff whined.

"Alright, Jeffro…" Matt sighed and slipped off his bed to help Jeff.

What a wicked thing to dream of…

Matt picked up the paper, looking over the problems.

While he was busy with that, Jeff smirked to himself, rubbing the area on his neck where some of Matt's semen still lay.

_What a wicked thing to do…to let me dream of you…_

* * *

**X Sam.**


	8. Hardly Here: Entry: Do Not Disturb

**Entry by _Hardly Here_.**

* * *

**Prompt: Do Not Disturb  
Title: Whispers and Moans  
Rated: M  
Summary: "Okay, this one's dedicated to anyone who's spent the night in a hotel and had somebody next door bonking." Shawter, Ted/Cody.  
Genre: Humour/Romance**

"_Okay, this one's dedicated to anyone who's spent the night in a hotel and had somebody next door bonking. It's kept them up all night. It's the kind of noises you hear through the wall when you have the glass up against it."_

-Neil Finn

***

It started off as a low rumble – the kind you heard when the walls are thin and there are people talking in the next room. If you're awake and doing something, you usually don't notice. The problem is when you're trying to sleep and ignore it, like the two younger members of Legacy were doing. They were both tired and a little cranky from the house show, and just wanted to go to sleep. Shawn and Hunter though, seemed to have an endless supply of things to talk about. They would just not shut up!

"Teddy?" Cody whined softly, "Can you go in and ask them to be quieter?"

Ted groaned and shifted in his bed, twisting the sheets around his lg.

'You go. Pretend you're all sleepy an' shit. They'll be like 'of no we don't want to disturb the little cute member of legacy,' and you'll come back in here, go to bed, and bob's yer uncle."

Cody looked a little put out at this, and remained fidgeting for a little while longer. Ted sat up and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well?"

"Teddy, Hunter scares me."

Face palm. "Cody, you're a grown man. You can _deal_ with it."

He didn't look convinced, and Ted was about to climb out of bed himself when there was a sudden change in tone from the two men in the next room. Shawn's usually gravelly voice has lost its harsh edge and was now a lusty purring. Hunter's voice responded likewise, and then the sounds of wordless grunting began. Cody's eyes widened and he looked up at the wall, as if he could see through it if he stared hard enough. The grunts continued, now accompanied by what sounded like the cheap hotel bedframe being pushed to its limits.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ted looked around to gauge Cody's reaction, and found that his friend had gone to fetch a glass.

"You're thirsty now?"

"No, silly." Cody placed the glass against the door and pressed his ear to it, giggling softly as the mumbled sounds became coherent.

"I want you in me, Hunter!" He mimicked, toppling onto the bed with helpless laughter. Ted pounced on the glass for his turn.

_Mmmm, Shawny-bear, you feel so good..._

"Shawny-Bear!" Cackled Ted, "You feel so good!"

"Ewww, but he's all wrinkly!" Cody made a face.

They didn't need a glass for the next part though – The two member of DX moaned loudly, almost in unison, and then fell silent.

Ted and Cody sat in shock for a while just staring at the wall, both trying hard not to think of the visuals of what had just happened, and both failing miserably. Once the initial shock was over though, an impish grin split Ted's face.

"Oh, Cody..." He sighed theatrically, fluttering his eyelids.

"Teddy?"

"Cody, oh, do that again!"

"Oh Teddy, I want you in me!" Cody had caught on, but was having a hard time stopping himself from giggling. Ted made various "Ooohs" and "Aaahs," while Cody rolled around the bed with soundless laughter – the noise next door had been completely replaced with a kind of stunned silence.

Cody began bouncing on the bed, eliciting the same creaks they had heard from before, and Ted continued his tirade of dirty noises. Finally, Ted let out a long, dramatic "COOODDYYYY" and the two of them collapsed in helpless giggles. The room next door remained silent.

"Yesss!" Cody punched the air, then flew forward and pecked Ted on the lips. The blonde blinked a few times in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Just... staying in character!" The smaller man blushed.

"Oh, come here you." Ted cupped his chin and returned the kiss, running his tongue along Cody's bottom lip until he gained entrance.

"You know, I think they missed this bit." Gasped Cody, breaking away momentarily.

"Shut up."

***

They slept peacefully for the remainder of the night. All was quiet on the DX front.

In the morning though, as the two older men were getting into their car, Ted could not help but shout a "See you at the taping, Shawny-bear!" from the back seat of Randy's car as they pulled out.

The elder member of Legacy was there long enough to see Shawn's face turn a deep crimson.

"Boys... Do I _want _ to know?"

Ted said nothing, but his hand found Cody's and they shared a candid grin.

* * *

**How I love Codiasi and cute Cody. XD!**

**X Sam.**


	9. NeroAnne: Entry: Possession

**Entry by the lovely _NeroAnne_. :D**

* * *

"I feel like I'm being watched."

Matt blinked from over his coffee, staring over at his petit brother. "Hmm…you have to be. You're on tv, you're famous and you're so cute." He grinned, reaching out to pinch Jeff's cheek. He stopped when he noticed the tired look on his usually perky brother. "Jeffrey…?"

"It isn't like that, Matthew." Jeff raised his cup of herbal tea, sipping it slowly, staring at the dark wood of the table. "I'm either paranoid…or there's seriously something wrong. I can't go anywhere without seeing the same hooded figure following me. It's only slight glances…but it's there."

Matt frowned, "What's Adam said?"

Jeff smiled at the thought of his lover, "He wants to find the guy and kill him. He gets to into it, too. He rambles on and on about it, telling me about ways of torture." Jeff sighed, "If only it could happen…"

"Babe, you're wishing death on a…_person_ you don't even know. Are you even really sure you're seeing someone? Is that person in here now?"

Jeff glanced about. The café was hosting the brothers, an elderly couple sitting in a booth and a biker but no one else. "…No."

"Well, then that means he isn't everywhere. You're just stressed, babe. Maybe you and Adam should stop by and visit Phil and Blake."

Jeff grinned at the thought of his best friend and the toddler. "How's they been? I've missed them so much. All this traveling…"

"They're awesome, Jeffro," Matt said warmly. "Just come over."

"Thanks, bro. I'll do that."

_**{Possess Me}**_

Adam looked around, hazel eyes narrowed, "I want that fucker to show up here outta nowhere. I'll shoot a bullet up their ass."

Jeff shook his head, pinning Adam gently to Matt's door, "Let's not think about that right now," he breathed softly against Adam's lips, "we're here for a lovely dinner and to visit my lovely family." He caught Adam's lips in a slow, tender kiss before murmuring, "and afterwards, we can have a lovely fuck at home…"

"That sounds like a plan," Adam purred, reaching down to smack Jeff's ass. He didn't bother to straighten up when Matt opened the door.

Matt snorted, "Cover your eyes, Blake, your uncles are being gross."

The toddler giggled, covering his brown eyes. "Ewe."

Jeff grinned and scooped up his nephew, enjoying the sound of him squealing, "Hey, you! How's my big boy?" he smooched the tanned cheeks, kissing all over Blake's face.

Blake smiled, "I good." He turned to Adam, holding out a hand to him.

Adam smiled and pecked the one year old on the cheek, "Hey, bud." He stole him from Jeff and immediately went over to the couches, tickling him and making playful growling noises.

Phil came down stairs, grinning when he noticed Adam and his son playing before looking over at Jeff. He smirked, "Oh, look who it is! Mrs. Copeland herself."

"Go kill yourself, Mrs. Hardy," Jeff sneered.

They both hugged tightly, giggling loudly.

After dinner, Jeff sat rocking and cooing to Blake, who was sleeping lightly.

"You want to tell me about this thing you're seeing?" Phil asked, his head resting lazily on Matt's shoulder. He grunted when Matt smacked his thigh, "What?"

"The point of him visiting was so he wouldn't think of that, princess," Matt muttered.

Adam growled, the arm resting around Jeff's shoulder tightening, "I'll kill it!"

Jeff sighed, "It's nothing. Maybe paranoia _is_ setting in…" when he noticed Phil's unconvinced look, he went into the story. "I first noticed it after a show. I was walking to my rental and as I was getting into my car, something moved out of the corner of my eye."

He shook his head. "I thought it might have been a fan…but when I looked up, it was some hooded freak standing a couple yards away, just facing my direction. After that, I've seen glances of it everywhere…"

Adam growled under his breath.

Jeff swallowed, seeing that he was making everyone nervous. "Uh…I have to go pee." He carefully handed Blake to Phil and stood, rushing to the bathroom.

Once inside, Jeff gripped the sides of the sink, staring into the porcelain bowl. He sighed, looking into the mirror.

He let out a gasp and backed away from it, staring at the glass in horror.

Written in black eyeliner…right in front of him…

_It's No Use Running. I'm Always Around You._

Jeff screamed and fumbled with the lock on the bathroom door. He slapped at it with the palms of his hands and whimpered when the power went out. "Oh, God…"

He tried to not psyche himself out…but it stopped working when he suddenly felt breathing near his neck. Soft kisses fluttered against his shoulder…

Jeff finally got the door opened and fell right into opened arms. "Fuck, let me go!!"

"Baby, babe!" Adam struggled to get Jeff to calm down. He pressed his mouth to Jeff's forehead, rocking him slowly, "You're fine, honey. You're just fine."

"No, we need to leave," Jeff whispered urgently, relief washing over him as the lights blinked on. Over Adam's shoulder, Jeff could see Matt and Phil, with Blake suddenly wide awake, staring at him. "He knows I'm here…he knows where my brother lives."

_**{Posses Me}**_

_-Hotel-_

Jeff stared out the window, his eyes searching the darkness.

Matt's eyes were barely opened and he finally sighed, standing up. He gestured for Phil, who was falling asleep himself with Blake already asleep on his shoulder, to stand. "We're gonna go to our own room now. Night, guys."

Jeff didn't even hear them, still staring out the window with wide eyes.

Adam gently closed the door behind the family and looked over at his lover. "Jeff, baby? Come to bed. You need sleep."

Jeff didn't respond.

Adam smiled and walked up behind Jeff, gently rubbing his arms. Slowly, he pressed his mouth to Jeff's neck, kissing it thoroughly, his hand sliding up Jeff's shirt.

Jeff leaned back against him, eyes closing. "Mmm…Adam…"

"Come to bed with me, sweetheart," Adam whispered, "Let me help you forget about this sick fuck…" he scooped Jeff up into his arms bridal style, dumping him on the bed gently. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and tugged it off as Jeff watched.

Adam moved on top of Jeff, his shirtless body covering his boyfriends. He began to kiss him slowly, opening up his mouth using his tongue and tasting his sweet insides. They made soft sucking noises as they kissed. Adam sat up on his knees, unbuttoning the button on his jeans before pulling Jeff's shirt off of him.

Jeff used his hands to work down Adam's jeans, sitting up to rub his cheek against the bulge in Adam's pants. Smiling, he tugged Adam's boxers down past his hips and moved his mouth to wrap around the thick head of his boyfriends cock.

"Fuck, that's it…" Adam moved his hands to Jeff's red-colored locks, thrusting against his mouth, "so wet…" he growled as Jeff swallowed him down all the way, those soft lips brushing against his pubes and touching at his balls, "damn, Jeff…"

Jeff sucked slowly, enjoying the taste of cock in his mouth. He tugged back a bit, blowing air onto the glistening cock before nibbling on the head, he went back to suckling on the head, slowly sliding his lips down, his mouth stretching at the base.

"So fucking beautiful…" Adam jerked Jeff back and quickly shrugged off his bottoms as Jeff rid himself of his pants and thong.

Adam quickly lined himself up with Jeff's pucker and shoved in. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Fuck me hard," Jeff whispered, locking his ankles behind Adam, "Make me forget."

"Yes," Adam whispered back, pulling out to roughly sink back in. He grabbed tight to Jeff's hips, bruising them as he fucked his lover wonderfully. He could feel Jeff's walls tighten around him, trying to keep him in, making it difficult for him to pull out. The force he was using was tearing Jeff, who was moaning and mewling for it all.

"So fucking big inside me," Jeff moaned.

"You feel that don't you?" Adam purred, "My balls slapping against your ass, my cockhead hitting your prostate? My fucking cock tearing your tight walls? Tell me how it feels. Tell me that you love it and that you want me to fuck you up harder."

Jeff arched his back, letting loose a loud mewl. Adam's dirty talk was always one of the best parts of sex. "Fuck me up hard, Addy…cum inside me!"

"Fuck yes I will," Adam growled, putting his hands besides Jeff's head. He powered down into Jeff, the sweat on his chest sliding down to his abdomen to connect with Jeff. He could see Jeff's form sinking deeply into the mattress every time he thrust. He fucking loved it.

"Oh, shit, baby…" Jeff let out a high-pitched sound as Adam pierced him awfully hard. He came unexpectedly, "Haaah!" his cum squirted onto Adam's abdomen, his ass tightening around Adam's large cock.

"Fuck yes!" Adam snarled as he came in large bursts. His cock slipped out of Jeff's ass, the cum slipping down Jeff's legs. Adam panted hard, moving close to Jeff. They shared loving pecks, holding each other tightly.

Jeff grinned playfully, "You're sticky. Go shower."

Adam saluted, "Yes ma'am." He made his way to the bathroom, his hand running through his hair.

Jeff hummed, his arms wrapping around one of the pillows. He'd only been asleep for five minutes when his phone rang. Jeff reached blindly for the cell and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_I see you."_

Jeff sat up. Suddenly wide awake. He swallowed thickly, slowly getting out of bed. The voice sounded…disembodied…creepy.

"_I don't like the blonde you're with, Jeff. He shouldn't get to fuck you. Only I should get to fuck you."_

Jeff hung up, trying to get into the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Adam!" Jeff sobbed, pounded on the door.

Adam unlocked the door minutes later, looking confused, his body wet but his hair dry. "What?"

Jeff whimpered, holding up his phone. "H-He has my number…" he tilted his head, "Y-you aren't washing your hair?"

Adam frowned, "I…guess not. I think I may have put on a shower cap…here it is," he held up the light cap for him to see.

Jeff swallowed, "I'm so fucking freaked. He knows where I am at all times…"

Adam pulled him close, rubbing his back gently. "You're fine, baby…" he took Jeff's phone, staring at the number. He stared at it in shock. Jeff must have been real fucken scared if he didn't even recognize the number.

It was impossible though.

How could this be true?

_**{Possess Me}**_

Adam couldn't believe it. The person doing this to Jeff…was someone so close to him.

Adam shook his head, still trying to figure out how this could possibly be.

"Babe?"

Adam looked up, seeing Jeff staring at him from the doorway, his eyes half-lidded. "Hey, honey."

"Why are you awake?" Jeff murmured, moving over to him to lie next to him.

"Couldn't sleep…" Adam bit his bottom lip. How was he going to tell Jeff?

He couldn't. Hearing something like that would hurt him.

They both jumped when there was a knock on their door. Chris Irvine let himself in, grinning, "Mike locked me out. Can I stay with you guys?"

Jeff smiled, "Sure, Chrissy…"

Chris blinked at them both. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine. I woke up a little while ago…nightmares." Jeff murmured.

Chris frowned, sitting down. "Police still haven't found a suspect?"

"No…"

Adam sighed, "I'm gonna go piss, try not to talk about it too much. You'll scare Jeff." He went to the bathroom.

Jeff smiled, standing. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure. Anything you're having is fine." Chris yawned, covering his mouth. "Can I go get a blanket from your room?"

"Of course."

Chris made his way to the room, passing by the bathroom as Jeff's phone rang from the living room. He heard Jeff pick it up, talking quietly.

"_You've got two blondes with you now? How could you? I love you so much."_

Chris blinked. He swallowed hard. Why could he hear the voice Jeff was hearing on the phone?

Slowly, Chris moved to the bathroom. He opened it slowly, gasping when he saw Adam on the phone, speaking in that…weird tone.

"Oh…oh holy shit…"

Adam looked up at him and suddenly, his eyes watered. He looked at the phone in his hand and he gasped, quickly dropping it. "It…it _is_ me…" he looked up at Chris, whose eyes were wide. "Chris…I think there's something wrong with me."

_**{Possess Me}**_

_-Three Weeks Later-_

"Schizophrenia." Jeff repeated softly, leaning against the couch, a cigarette in his lips. "Adam's doing well, though. He's talking to several people…they're helping him out. Chris and Jay are watching him for a while until I come to terms with it."

Matt and Phil both stared at him in shock. "Wow…"

Jeff sighed, staring at the ceiling. "He thought he was another person…my Adam…" he frowned. "You know what the last phone call said?"

He was met with silence.

"It said…_Adam may love you, but I will possess you._"

Jeff closed his eyes, breathing out smoke. "Possess me…he did."

~End~

* * *

**I swear that creeped meh out for some reason, XD!**

**:3 **

**LOVE. LOVE. LOVE. **

**X Sam.**


End file.
